Choices
by aimless.heart
Summary: Natsu makes a wish that he might regret. Lucy doesn't know. What happens when he has to choose between his two most important people? NALU!
1. The Wish

**Hi guys, I'm back! This story came to me in a strange dream I had last night and just had to write! Okayy enough with my chit chat and enjoy~! BTW: Purely Nalu! and… I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Aw man, this sucks!" Natsu said, crossing his arms along his broad chest and sticking out his bottom lip. He wasn't in the happiest of moods after, yet another, failed attempt in trying to find Igneel.

He got a hint from some client that Team Natsu worked for last week after defeating this rinky-dink dark guild called Shadow's Claw. It wasn't too hard since there were only about 20 members. The client said he saw a 'large' and 'fierce' red beast in the forest near Hargeon Town, but it turns out… it was only a mere Vulcan.

_'Damn bastard can't tell a dragon from a Vulcan!'_ Natsu brooded with melancholy thoughts.

"Natsu cheer up! At least we can have fun while we're here!" Lucy squealed in excitement as the three trod along the street in the bustling town.

Happy agreed only with the nod of his head, flying above the pair in silence. He knew better than to bother Natsu after these types of situations…however… Lucy didn't. It also didn't help that she wasn't planning on giving up her goal of improving the pink-haired mage's attitude anytime soon.

"If what you call 'fun' is disappointment, be my _guest_. Go have some 'fun'." Natsu spat back, annoyed of how positive she was. Can't she just leave him to sulk in peace?

This was the first time Lucy had ever gone to look for Igneel with Natsu and she has to think: what a downer he has become! This Natsu isn't even Natsu! She couldn't believe how he hasn't even cracked a **single** smile the entire walk back and peered at the boy with contrite eyes.

"I thought **he** was supposed to be the happy one…" She mumbled under her breath. Lucy put her pointer finger on the apex of her chin while walking along side the pyro and furry exceed, trying to figure out a way to make Natsu feel better.

"Come on, Mr. Grumpy Pants lets go! Get up." Lucy reached for the boy's slumped form as they wadded through the crowds of people on the cobblestone walkway. Wrapping her thin, pale fingers around his wrist, she started to pull the dragon slayer in an attempt to go have some, as Natsu put it, 'fun'. But he only jerked away at her touch, nudging her hand off his arm.

Ok, he _needed_ to calm down. He _really needed_ to calm down. It wasn't her fault that he hadn't found Igneel. That means there is no point in acting this way towards her. She didn't do anything wrong! It's… not her fault… not… her fault.

"You go ahead I'd rather go home. Even if it means… the t-train." He gagged at the end of his sentence, feeling a bit queasy. Natsu plus a train equals disaster and a new pair of shoes for Lucy.

"Stop it, Natsu now you're getting on my nerves… LETS GO!" She stomped her food and forcefully straightened her arms at her sides trying to glare the young mage into happiness. The attempt was a complete failure.

'_Hmm maybe if I suggest_…'-"Oh! I see a vendor! Lets go get some food! Come on!" Lucy said, smiling devilishly, knowing his secret. Well- it's not much of a secret, knowing he had an appetite; just knowing when to use it against him was a secret weapon of its own. She patted herself on the back for this great idea. It was foolproof, impervious, an-

"Can you just get it for me?"… ineffectual. Natsu wasn't even phased by the word 'food' like he normally was. He just plopped down on a rickety, old park bench and stared at his feet, completely unaware of the dumbfounded girl in front of him. Natsu really didn't feel like boarding the train ride to hell anytime soon and was just done for the day. He just gave up; not on finding Igneel of course! But today was one of _those_ days. The frustration was welling up inside of him and he really just didn't want to do _anything_.

"Ugh, fine. If you'd rather wallow away in you're own pity, _fine_…" She took a deep breath and sighed, knowing it was going to be a very long, and depressing ride back home for the three of them. "Flame ramen?"

"Yeah..." Natsu said, his head falling into his calloused hands.

Lucy smiled softly and started to walk away towards the vendor. "Ok, flame ramen and a fish coming up!" She stopped herself with a jolt as soon as she was about 20 feet away, enough for the pair to hear her clearly. She put both of her hands to her hips and paused, gazing at the poor boy and contorted her features in inscrutable manner.

He was already depressed. Was she just going to yell at him and make it worse!?

His melancholy thoughts were set free when she let out a giggle and uttered, "I'll be right back but when I do get back, you better be the same old stupid Natsu!" She put two fingers up to her eyes and pointed them back directly at Natsu. Then she walked away, leaving Natsu a view of the back of her head, her blonde hair swaying side to side with her weight.

His mouth curved upwards for the first time that day. "Alright,… _weirdo_" he chuckled as a warmness overtook him.

"You liiikkke herrr~" Happy said with the roll of his tongue.

"Can it!" Natsu grumbled._ 'To think those were the first words he said on this damn trip!'_ Sighing, Natsu shrugged off his thoughts and went back to being the hot mess he was."I just wish we found Igneel…"

Happy's mood took a downward spiral as he muffled an "A-Aye…" through his dry throat and looked at his partner with glassy eyes.

"I'm… gonna go help Lucy with the food" He looked back at the blonde who was trying to balance the weight of about 30 cartoons of food that was threatening to tumble down on the girl any second. At first the pyro thought he was just being a caring and considerate friend, but then quickly dismissed that thought as he finished his sentence. "…she might eat it all!"

Natsu couldn't help but let a grin slowly creep back onto his face.

When Happy left, a small and shriveled woman walked over to Natsu and stole his seat next to the fire dragon slayer. '_Man does she look like a prune!' _Natsu thought to himself, trying to obscure his laughter and failing miserably.

The elder joined him in his laughter, knowing well that it was directed _at_ her. '_Funny, huh? Well, we will see whose laughing!_' she retorted back internally.

"Haha, I overheard you boys talking and my, my what a cute little family we have here! I assume that is your wife over that way?" The lady said gleefully, pointing a feeble finger at the pair who juggled falling cartoons and catching one by one in the nick of time. All this while Lucy complained why she even bought it all in the first place.

Natsu immediately averted the old woman's gaze and stood on his feet, blushing furiously.

"Ugh, I don't know what y-you're talking about lady. That's m-my friend Lucy and my other friend Happy." He said, pointing at the two in question. "Why are you s-saying that crap cuz it all isn't t-true!" he stuttered.

_'I got him…' _the old "prune'" thought as her grin turned sour. "Oh, I don't know never mind me... just an old lass…. Say, I heard you talking before about wishing you found someone. Is that correct?"

Natsu sat down as fast as his body could allow him, easily rivaling Jet's speed. "Yes! I want to find my father, Igneel! I just wish that we had found him…" He clasped his hands on his lap and shifted his weight to the edge of his seat, letting his eyes roam the ground.

"You miss this father of yours very much, don't you? Ah, I could fix this whole mess in a jiffy. _I could take you to your father…_"

His eyes widened as his body froze in shock. "YOU CAN?! COME ON LADY LETS GO!" Natsu tried pulling the gray-haired woman out of her seat and began to run, but the woman wouldn't budge.

"Nuh, uh, uh. It isn't quite that simple. It also requires pay. 100,000 jewels should do it." She held her hand out to the pink-haired man, impatiently waiting for jewels to arrive.

_'Luce is gonna kill me for this… it's her rent money! But it's also my food money…. Anyway Igneel is more important and she'll understand!' _Natsu thought as he rummaged through his pockets with his tongue poking out of his closed lips. "Ah hah! Here you go, lady!" he exclaimed as he slapped the money into her fragile hands.

"…Perfect… Now, lets begin." She snapped her fingers and everyone around him paused what they were doing, as if commanded by a television remote.

Natsu saw Happy and Lucy, still fumbling with the endless amount of cases of food back to where they were sitting. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw both had huge smiles across their features and were happily walking together in-step. He just stared at his partners. They were so special to him and he is eternally grateful they get along.

He started to look around the park, noticing the other residents of the town going about their daily business. A father was carrying his daughter on his shoulders and in return, she held onto his neck in a tight and loving embrace. Both of them laughed like crazy while the assumed mother stood behind and watched the scene unfold with a red tint across her cheeks and with warmness in her eyes. Another couple was buying some food at the farmer's market over by Happy and Lucy. The young woman was inspecting the food before purchasing it while the man beside her, assuming it's the husband, gazed at her lovingly; knowing she was his and he was hers. Then there was another little family by the swings. Two little kids were playing tag while their elder grandparents watched them play a little ways over, on another park bench. The woman's head rested on her partner's shoulder as he read the daily paper. Watching all these people made him realize something that he hadn't ever really thought about before… something… more than nakama…

Now that he thought about it, they were like a family… almost too much like a family….

"Oi, young man we are beginning!" Natsu turned back to face the impatient woman, who now had set up a crystal ball, table and chairs in the street, unbeknownst to him. She literally pulled it out of thin air!

The woman shut her eyes and whispered, "Now, close your eyes tell me what you most desire and I will grant this wish to be true."

He let his eyelids shut and the words flow out of his mouth uncontrollably. "I wish I found Igneel in Hargeon." Natsu whispered hopefully, "Please…Please work." as he crossed his fingers under the table.

"Open your eyes, child." The elder said nonchalantly.

As his onyx orbs fluttered open, he saw the images in front of him fly away from his view. It seemed as if all the people were made of little grains of powder, flying into the air, swirling and dancing in the wind.

The last thing he saw was Lucy's beautiful face before his eyelids were to heavy to bare, so he unwillingly let them shut.

_'W-what… is happening? Lucy! Happy!'_

"L-Lucy… H-happy…" He whispered, twitching in his sleep until he heard… a man?

"Natsu my boy, what are you dreaming about?" A deep and booming voice said with a chuckle, appearing out of the shadows of the little hut.

Natsu opened his eyes as he sat up on top of his bed made of straw and held his head. Running a hand through his pink locks, he looked down to see torn pieces of cloth of what was probably once was his vest and pants, along with his father: _Igneel the Fire Dragon._

* * *

**Feel free to review and thanks for reading! ~Lauren**


	2. Igneel!

**YOU GUYS ALL MADE ME SMILE;) ALL YOUR REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES MEAN SO MUCH THANK YOU! BTW I don't own Fairy**** Tail.**

* * *

"I-Igneel… IGNEEL!" Natsu sat up and addressed the scaly dragon before him. His eyes gleamed with joy and the hope that rekindled in his heart sparked a toothy smile on his face.

"Haha." Igneel laughed heartily. "Natsu my son, what's wrong?" He sat nearby the young dragon slayer, curling his tail around his enormous body and resting his head on his long arms. He closed his eyes waiting for a response.

"What do you mean?" Natsu inquired with the tilt of his head, jumping out of bed.

"You're acting as if this is a new occurrence." Igneel said, opening one eye to peer at the younger dragon slayer.

"Well… that's because I just found my Dad! Igneel! I'm so happy you're here!" Natsu said, running towards the great dragon king and threw his hands around the small part of Igneel's chin that he could embrace.

He couldn't believe his father, the man he had been searching for a myriad number of years, was sitting right before him. He just casually lay there, as if his presence was completely normal.

Even though Igneel didn't really wanna break Natsu's spirit this early in the morning, he still pulled the teen off of him and set him back to the ground with a sigh. "Natsu, you're acting even more strange than usual. I've been here with you for a while now."

Natsu lifted a brow at this. What did Igneel mean by a while…? There is no way... "What do you mean? I should be saying that to you! Plus, that can't be true because I just found you now!" He retorted back, a bit upset at the broken embrace. He pointed a finger at his father.

"Natsu my boy what on Earth-land are you talking about? We have been living here for two whole years in the East Forest. Anyway… your training starts in a bit why don't you g-"

Before Igneel could finish his sentence, Natsu ran out of the small hut, forgetting all the questions he had been planning to ask the dragon once he found him. "I GOTTA TELL HAPPY AND LUCY!" He yelled ecstatic, pumping his arms and propelling his legs forward.

"There he goes again…" Igneel said and put a talon to his face. "Ahhh what did I do wrong?" Sure, he did leave him alone as a boy in the middle of the forest without any sense of direction but that didn't mean it caused _this_ to happen… did it? He put his 'realization' aside for now as he dozed back off, wondering why his son was such an oblivious hardhead.

* * *

"Hey everyone! I found IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted as he slammed open the guild doors with a gleeful smug on his face. He marched in and went straight into bloodhound mode, sniffing for a familiar scent of vanilla and another of fish.

"Yeah, yeah, Natsu. You tell us everyday; get over it already!" Cana shouted from the back of the guild, hugging a barrel of booze.

"NO, I JUST FOUND HIM TODAY! WHERE ARE HAPPY AND LUCY!?" He ran to the drunken woman frantically, swinging his head side to side looking for his prey.

"Jeez, calm down Natsu and yes I'm sure you found him right next to you all cuddle-y wuddle-y like you do everyday when you wake up from bed-y bye." She snorted, flinging her head backward.

"Here Natsu! I'm here!" Happy said as he flew up to the avid man who greeted him with a flash of his white canines.

"Oi, what do you mean 'Where are Happy **and** Lucy?' We don't have a Lucy here." Gray shouted from another table, pantless.

"Cut the crap stripper and tell me where she is! I need to talk to her!" Natsu spat and swiped his hand in front of his body, gesticulating his growing impatience. Did that stupid ice princess have to extinguish his good mood so quickly? Why couldn't he just give him an answer instead of being such a dumbass!

"What do you mean 'Where are Happy **annnd~** Lucy'?" Natsu muttered the last part in a tone of mockery, crossing his arms. Tch… idiot. How could someone be so stupid?

"Who are you calling a stripper, flame brain!" Gray stood up out of his chair and flung it backwards, causing the guild to embroil.

"The talking underpants, dumbass." Natsu retorted, running up to Gray with a balled fist.

"Halt!" The clamor in the guild paused as soon as a figure approached the two idiotic mages with a truculent glare etched onto her face, daring them to continue. Why did these two always have to cause such a ruckus!

"E-Erza" They stuttered in unison with fear crawling up their bodies and taking over their minds.

The redhead took a deep breath before speaking. She had to be patient with these two whether she liked it or not. Which she really _did not like_. "Natsu, who is Lucy? There is no Lucy in our guild. And Gray, your clothes."

The naked ice mage screamed mortified as he searched desperately for his dispersed articles of clothing.

"Yes there is and WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP ALREADY YOU'RE GETTING ME ANGRY! THE JOKE'S OVER!" Natsu seethed with recrimination as he drove a fist into a nearby pillar. He really hated how they were toying with him. They were really rapt into whatever prank is going on here but it won't fly by him undetected. Joking about Gray's face or Cana's drinking is one thing, but completely obliterating Lucy's existence as a 'joke' was another.

"Natsu… they are telling the truth and what has gotten into you?" Mira asked, dropping her task of waitressing and joining the conversation. She continued her train of thought as a theory sparked in the back of her mind. Could it be…? "There never was any Lucy here unless you mean…"

"Lucy of the Heartfilia Clan?" Levy interrupted, having already figured out who he was after. She was also curious as to why he had business with her.

"YES, LUCY HEARTFILIA! NOW WHERE IS SHE! I HAVE TO TELL HER I FOUND HIM!" Natsu shouted in haste, running over to the blunette who currently had her nose in a book. He already spent enough of his time dealing with them and it was getting pretty ridiculous. Even Levy and Mira are in on it! Today of all days to pull something like this!

"O-okay… flame brain." Gray said, gravitating towards the chair he had thrown across the room earlier. Once he found his place, he sat down and kicked up his legs onto the table and slapped his knee, all the while… cackling? "HAHA! Your must be a serious dumbass if you think she would come here. Of all places a rich heiress would go!"

Natsu turned to the ice make wizard and as dumbfounded as he was, still made his way back across the guild in a flash. His confusion quickly turned into anger as he grabbed hold of Gray by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up to the ceiling one-handed. "What the hell are you talking about! You should know more than anybody how Lucy loves it here and she loves all of us! You all should know! We are her nakama! Her family! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER HER!" He spat, throwing the boy's body into a set of tables and chairs.

"NATSU ENOUGH!" Erza rebuked, letting her arm clamp down onto the pyro's shoulder with a thump. She spun his limp body towards her and handed him the daily paper. "Take a look at this."

He clutched it with both hands, scorching the ends of the flimsy layers of paper with the flames that now danced in his hands. "What the hell is this crap!" He shouted inimically, starring down at his beloved teammate who was in the most elegant of dresses beside a man who was the image of sophistication. He wore a red suit and blue sash across his chest. He sat in a chair, similar to ones of royalty, on the left of her as she stood up behind the chair with her arms at her sides. There was no smile from either party but what Lucy did have… _was a ring on her finger_….

"That… is Lucy Heartfilia. The woman newly engaged to the rich duke of Bellinkaton, Duke Ryu." Erza said lowly and gesticulated a seat beside her for Natsu to take but he refused as he held his head with both of his hands.

"N-No… she's apart of Fairy Tail… m-my partner… how could this happen! No, this is all fake! Good one guys! Come on out, Luce…" How could this be happening? How could they not know Lucy let alone Lucy being engaged! No… no. This was all- it was all- all….

He collapsed onto the floor and let his racing mind take over his body. People circled around him but he could care less. How could this even be possible? He tried to make the best sense out of it as h could but… somehow, it all seemed too real.

Happy was the first to try and shake the mage out of his thoughts. He flew up beside him and plopped right down next to him, trying to get a glimpse of his face that was now obscured by his draping bangs. "N-Natsu… are you alright?"

"Who me? I COULDN'T BE ANY GODDAMN BETTER!" He slammed his fist against the hard wood floors right before dashing out of the guild. His goal: find Lucy.

* * *

"Miss Heartfilia has escaped her room! Close the entrance and exit pathways! We mustn't let her get away!" A guard shouted as he discovered the one room that should never be empty, vacant. Down the halls of the great Heartfilia mansion, the troops marched frantically looking for the young and beautiful heiress. But little did they know, the blonde had already escaped and had the aid of her comrades at her side.

"Hah, suckers… that won't do any good..". She snickered, running as she yanked a key off the belt attached to her hip. "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" It formed a bright light, letting her comrade step through the bridge between the real, and spirit world.

"Yes Princess? Is it time for my punishment?" Virgo bowed before her 'master' and put her hands out towards the blonde.

"N-NO! Hurry and get me outta here!" She muttered, pulling up the black hood that lay on the back of her cloak.

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo put an arm under the bend of her legs and the back of her neck, holding her as they descended into the ground.

She snuck under the gate with ease. As she heard the harsh sound of the metal clouting the stone passageway, she smiled and took it as the perfect opportunity for her escape. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review! ~Lauren**


	3. The Missing Mark

**So sooorrryyy~! I was kinda like dead for a while. Here is another chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Lucy! LUUUUUCCCCY~!" Natsu's determined footsteps rang through the small town like a phone in a silent house. He cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting the blonde's name sanguinely, over and over again.

Completely oblivious the odd looks he got from the surrounding townspeople, he began to scale the buildings and hung on the side of a pipe railing, shouting her name yet another time; and with no success, he hopped down back onto the ground with a 'pmf' sound from the soles of his sandals. He whispered her name softly in defeat and ran a hand through his spikey pink hair.

Those guys did say she was in Hargeon…right?

"Natsu, why are you looking for the heiress- I mean-Lucy… Lucy?" Happy inquired, growing tired of trying to keep up with the energetic man. I mean, out of anyone in the world, why would it be the heiress? It made no sense why he would go to such lengths to find her. They've been at it for hours!

At the mention of her name, Natsu grew warm inside and his stomach did a happy flip, yet he didn't know why. "She's my best friend and partner! That's why!" He gave his friend a gleeful smile with flashing canines and bright cheeks as he began to run down a new street in the port town.

Then it grew silent between the two to the point where you could only hear the fabric of Natsu's pants rubbing together as he ran, along with his racing heartbeat and occasional fits of laughter rumbling in his chest. He was gonna find her and tell her the best news ever!

"O-Oh…" Happy stammered, his eyes lowering to the ground that rolled underneath his wings that was now a slower pace.

The pyro skidded to a stop, noticing his friend's dampened mood. He put a hand on top of the exceed's head, rustling his blue fur affectionately. "Best human friend that is! You're number one buddy!" He declared with a thumbs-up.

Happy's eyes lifted and a smile crossed his features. He rocketed into the air at max speed and let out a giggle. This is the first time he has gotten to spend time with his foster father since he is always training with Igneel and not him. He always seemed to come second and now that he said that, it made him glad that they could have these moments again. His smile grew all the more warmer. "AYE SIR! But-"

Natsu stopped abruptly, cutting off his other partner's words and said, "LUCY! I smell her…" He soon began to sprint in haste, following the scent of vanilla perfume that the blonde never forgets to wear.

On his way, he knocked over a small woman like a bowling pin; her knee coming into contact with his stomach and his elbow digging into her side all the while knocking them both down. Boy, was he glad it wasn't any lower or…

"OW!" She winced, holding the back of her head with one hand and her bloody knee with the other. She closed her eyes, almost wishing the pain away. She wasn't as lucky as everyone thought she was.

Natsu himself was a bit shaken up by the contact. He laughed sheepishly at the girl he was tangled up with and rubbed the back of his neck. A faint blush from embarrassment making his cheeks glow a healthy pink.

He couldn't see her face from her hooded cloak, but he knew there was a smile plastered on it. He knew because she started to laugh before quickly stifling it with a freshly manicured hand. A bright pink lacquer carefully painted on her nails. Ah, that was Lucy's favorite color. Wait… LUCY! He had to find her!

Hey… is it just him or is the scent growing stronger?

In a flash, he shot up from the ground and extended a hand towards the unlucky victim that was still on the floor. "Sorry mam! Let me help y-"

"I-It's okay! I got it! Gotta go now! Thank you! Bye!" She scrambled to her feet with her black cloak thrown over her shoulders and was just about to escape unnoticed until the pyro reached for her arm, successfully grasping her wrist.

Dread was filling her gut as she felt his hand clench onto her wrist. Of course this would only happen to her and at such a quick pace! Found out already. Great.

She muffled, "Shoot." right before the dragon-slayer fueled up enough courage to spin her around. He knew that voice. "Wait! LUCY!?"

"The heiress..." Happy echoed.

She immediately grabbed Natsu by the scarf and put a finger to his mouth, momentarily quieting him. "SHH! Come with me!"

"Pwt, Wushy!" ("But, Lucy!") He muffled, but winced at the daggers she sent his way. Man, he was right when he had said it the first time and is still right to this very day. Erza II... lives...

Fearfully, he let her drag him across the pavement and into a semi-lit alleyway. He noticed Happy was no longer behind him. Maybe he was so scared of Erza II that he flew away...

When she got to her destination, she leaned in close to the boy while laying a lingering hand atop her hood; hesitating to relieve herself from the unnecessary weight. Eventually giving into her own request, she pinched the top of the hood and looked both ways just before letting the fabric fall onto her back. She was not going to get found out again. "How did you know… it was me?"

He grinned and proudly tapped the apex of his nose. "That's easy! I could smell you!"

She furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes. What is that suppose to mean and how did that even come close to answering her question!? All she could do was choke out an "O-okay…" with a nod, a little worried about the man's sanity.

"Guess what Luce! I found Igneel!" He threw his hands into the air, much like a child when they received what they wanted for their birthday or on a cool Christmas morning.

"Um… that's great-uh… dude? Now that the attention that you brought to us has simmered down… I'll take my leave… okay?" She whispered, raising the same hand up the return her hood to its former position.

He grabbed her wrist in mid-air, making it impossible to complete her motion. "Luce where are you goin' and why are you calling me dude and WHY AREN'T YOU EXCITED!" He grabbed her other arm and raised them into the air, waving them side to side and jumping happily up and down.

"Well one: I don't know where you got Luce from. Two: I'm going to look around away from you. Three: I DON'T KNOW YOU SO PLEASE LEAVE ME BE!" She tried to break his grip on her left wrist but it wouldn't budge! Damn muscle head!

"B-but Luce!" His grip hardened and his lip trembled.

"I'm sorry I just don't know you…" She whispered softly and somehow... she wanted to console him... tell him everything was alright and deep down, part of her... wanted to know him too.

He lifted up her hands to his eyes, noticing a missing guild mark and her oversized engagement ring. At this, his onyx orbs widened and he threw her hands back to her sides. Rage bubbling up in his system. "Where is your guild mark! Who did this? I swear I'll kill them!" He spat enraged.

She took a slow, small step away from the boy in fright with her own eyes widening.

"Listen, I'm very sorry… I just… I just don't know-"

"But we are partners… I brought you to Fairy Tail… it's me… Natsu…"

She gasped at his eyes. They told her a story of sadness and loss; like hers. She didn't want to give up on him too easily but she couldn't bare to lead him on only to find out she was the wrong one he was looking for.

"Fairy Tail? Partners? I'm sorry...but I have to leave... Goodbye, Natsu." She mumbled, scratching her arm sheepishly and turning away from the dragon slayer

"DON'T GO PLEASE!" He lurched at her, snaking both his arms around her own.

"Let go of me! Get off!" She panicked and screamed.

He had her tight, but not as tight as before so the blonde eventually escaped his grasp by wiggling restlessly out of it.

She knitted her eyebrows together and narrowed her chocolate brown orbs. Out of breath, she growled a "Goodbye."

As she trod along the cobblestone way, he let his hand gravitate towards her form, only to reel it back hesitantly with longing eyes. Shakily, he retreated his had back to his side. He let her walk off, clicking her sandals with every step. He watched her plain, right hand ball the edges of her hood and return it atop her head where her beautiful blonde hair laid. He was slowly losing her. Her retreating figure in the sunlight made him notice that she was meant to be in the light. That is where all good things belong… but he should be walking right there next to her.

He turned and walked his own path out of the alleyway, heading in the opposite direction. He decided to go to the only place where he seemed to be the happiest other than the guild, a place where he could laugh and smile, a place where he could be comfortable, a place where he could call home, and a place where he gets the best damn sleep.

* * *

**Can anyone guess where he is going? Feel free to review and thanks for reading! ~Lauren**


End file.
